Thoughts Ahead for Terra (Prologue)
Continuing where "Size of a Toy" has left off, Ratchet listens to Reia's explanations, Terra's reasons and Kiva's history in Far Far Away so far. Ratchet: I see. So this 'Prince Charming' person is after Fiona. Kiva: Yep, that pretty much sums it up. Terra: Which means Fiona and Shrek didn't know about this confusion. Ratchet: Maybe so, but no matter who's falling in love with, they just have to deal with that person inside someone's heart. Reia: Interesting. Did Sora tell you that? Ratchet: At least once. Kiva: Oh! Like you and Sasha, right? Ratchet: Yeah, that's right. I still love her. - Suddenly, Sasha and Karai entered the bridge. Sasha: I'm glad to hear you say that, beloved. Kiva: Sasha.. Sasha: To make sure their love holds strong, our goal is to let Shrek and Fiona stay together until a blessing can be given. Reia: A blessing? What for? Kiva: Well, I guess it's part of the wedding tradition. Reia: Oh, okay. Sasha: We also picked up a camera footage from the streets. Looks very unusual, but I think those two might be a serious problem. Kiva: Huh? Why?? Sasha: Records show that they have joined forces with the Fairy Godmother. Kiva: That's bad... Ratchet: Any idea who they are? Sasha: One of them is a creature named Discord. Kiva: And the other one is Carl. Ratchet: Wait, what? Sasha: Discord is a tricky opponent who is also known as 'The Spirit of Chaos'. Kiva: Yeah. Ratchet: Whoa, whoa... We're actually going to fight a spirit!? Kiva: It seems like it. Ratchet: But what about this 'Carl' person? Kiva: He's a cockroach. Ratchet: You got to be kidding me... Reia: Small, true. But there's something odd about him... Kiva: That's right. He's also an evil wizard. Ratchet: Okay, that's better. If we're going to stop them, we got to warn Shrek. Kiva: Totally. - With the meeting over, Kiva comes across her master with Terra in the meditation chamber. Kiva: Hi, master. Reia: Kiva, good timing. Before you can learn a new attack, I thought it'll be wise to see how your training is paying off so far. This time, Terra will be your sparing partner. Kiva: Okay, master. - Back into the mountains, Terra and Kiva stood face to face with Keyblades in hand. Reia: Keep one thing clear: There are no winners here, only the truth both of you are seeking. Kiva: Alright, master. After all, I'm all about staying focus. - Kiva and Terra get into their fighting positions and prepares themselves for a fight. Kiva: Okay, here goes... Terra: Alright, sweet pea. Let's see what you got. Kiva: Alright, Terra. - Both Kiva and Terra clashed Keyblades and Reia has shown an impressive set of skills from both warriors. After three full minutes, Kiva and Terra shown their true colors and step back. Terra: Wow.. I didn't know you are this good. I'm impressed. Kiva: Me too. Reia: Well done, you two. Kiva, from that last hit you took, a vision came through to you. Be honest with yourself, what did you see? Kiva: I saw...a black-hooded man...attacking us. Reia: (That figure again... Wait.. It has to be him..) Kiva: Are you alright? - Reia sits down, while Terra and Kiva sits with her. Reia: About that 'black-hooded man' you mentioned... I know who he is. Kiva: Well, tell us, master. Reia: Hatchet... A warrior from the race of Frieza. He was once...my best friend. Terra: What happened? Reia: Two enemies corrupted him and, in return, he takes control of the Demonic Realm. He's been plotting in there ever since. But one day, 'dark days are coming again...and none shall stop it'. Kiva: Another dark prophecy?? Terra: Looks like it's more serious.. Reia: If any of us spot him, don't engage into a fight. He's seriously more powerful than we are. Kiva: I understand, master. Reia: If he attacks you first, you'll need a new attack to slow him down. Terra: A new attack? Reia: Yes. When we get there, I'll show you how to use 'Wind Barrage'. Kiva: Alright, master. - Agreed to Reia's plan, they stand back up and looked into the mountains as the intro starts. Category:Scenes